egagfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonehell
Beware All Who Enter These Benighted Halls of Stone. Within Lies No Solace Nor Any Comforts of Home. Toiling For Our Crimes We Must Dig Where We Dwell, With No Freedom or Mercy In Our Vast Stony Hell. Characters (NB - this is mostly updated when James is playing, so will be missing characters from other sessions) Living PCs * Mercurius, Tom * Bosh, James * Redgrun Graumorten, Jonny The Graveyard * Richmal, James, Died 1st Planting, Giant Fire Beetle * Thrugg Oxcrusher, James, Died 2nd Planting, Goblins * Hob Simpletalker, Alex, Died 2nd Planting, Goblins * Moonstar, Stacey, Died 2nd Planting, Goblins * Armolad, James, Died 2nd Flocktime, Skeletons * Fairfire, Stacey, Died 10th Flocktime, practical joke by Skaddeac SEE WRONG * Skaddeac Bronzetoe, James, Died 10th Flocktime, Giant Toad * Sig Weedwanderer, Alex, Died 10th Flocktime, Giant Toad * Dimble Bumbersnatch, James, Died 10th Wheelsun, Kobolds * Davven, Alex, Died 15th Wheelsun, fell down a hole * Makali, Ben, Died 15th Wheelsun, Orcs * Gunther, Ben, Died 16th Wheelsun, Giant Gecko * Hugh G. Savage, John Munnoch, Died 16th Wheelsun, Giant Gecko * Dimtil Oresmelter, James, Died 16th Wheelsun, Giant Gecko * Braenor Bighammer, Kieran, Died 20th Reaping, Fire Beetle * Percival, James, Died 20th Reaping, Fire Beetle * Dodlit Warsmith, Alex, Died 20th Reaping, Fire Beetle * Havril, John Munnoch, Died 20th Reaping, Bandits * Karen Long Neck, Ben, Died 20th Goodmonth, Boiling oil through murderholes * Sixtus, Tom, Died 24th Goodmonth, Fire Beetle * Zandra, James, Died 24th Goodmonth, Spitting Cobra * Astragoth, Ben?, Died of some shit some time * Jeraboam, Tom, Died 5th Harvester, Tried to jump over a pit trap everyone knew was there with no dexterity * Squibble, James, Died 9th Harvester, Spitting Cobra * Mc'neqwa, John Munnoch, Died 12th Harvester, Kobolds * Gendred Allfeather, James, Died 12th Harvester, Kobolds * Hedion, Jonny, Died ?, Gecko'd * Cathillion, Jonny, Died ?, Fire Beetles * Wol, Jonny, Died 24th Patchwool, Half-Orc got Full-Orc'd * Sennet, James, Died 28th Patchwool, Wolves (Survived 5 - 20 points off level 2!) * Brox, Jonny, Died 28th Patchwool, Wolves * Guzz, James, Died ? ?, tried to fight every Bandit in Stonehell * Trelineve, Jonny, Died 17th Readyreed, Tried to befriend a spider * Guzz, James, Died 7th Readyreed, Tried to save that pillock Trelineve Retired * Short Neck Karl, Ben, but he only has one arm because Zandra cut it off * Finger''Sky''blast, Stacey - retired due to system change * Dandud Grimdigger, James - retired due to system change * Cade Simplebody, Alex - retired due to system change NPCs * Arbatel, the wizard at the tavern who keeps a watchful eye on us during our travels and passes relevant information between adventuring parties * Piglig the Orc, who was befriended by Braenor, and mentioned that when we kill goblins we should come tell him in the South-East corner of Floor 1. NB the party at this point was Braenor, Skyblast, Sixtus and Dimtil - any others should be more cautious. * Snish - experienced guide. Come dis way. Beloved ex-party members * Aldwin, the teen boy version of Mulan, we miss you man Rumours From the Stone Oracle Locations * Giant head north of entrance * East to fire beetle cluster then south - third door on the right - greatest treasures * "Far to the south where the slaves once dined there is a hall empty but for that you seek" Other Notes * The bandits call themselves ghosthands. Pussies.